syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (Season 10.5)
This season consist of 14 make up artists participating in challenges in the tone of last year's season with new twists Contestants Episodes Episode 1 Alien Warriors Spotlight Challenge Work in teams of two to create a alien warrior based on a weapon Top Looks Tyler & Sam Blaze & Yonna Bottom Looks Kevin & David Maxim L & Miles Reward First pick of team in the next challenge Winner Sam Eliminated Miles Episode 2 You Get a friend in me Spotlight Challenge selected A famous Doll or action figure worry of Being in Toy story 4 Top Looks Stanley & Pert Maxim L & Ethan Bottom Looks Pert & Yonna Mags & Tyler Reward Winner's makeup will be Feature in Toy story 4 Winner Stanley Eliminated Pert Episode 3 Forgotten Kingdoms Spotlight Challenge Create a member of a lost race using Laptops and text as clues Top Looks Tyler & Mags David and Stanley Bottom Looks Yonna & Sam Maxim L & Maxim D Winner Tyler Eliminated Yonna Episode 4 Shaken not Stirred ' Focus Challenge Create a disgusting look for their selected Models as James Bond Inspired Henchmen Top Looks Kevin Blaze Stanley Bottom Looks Maxim D Ethan Tyler Winner Kevin Eliminated Maxim D ' ''' '''Episode 5 What Lurks Inside Foundation Challenge Create Slime for their Alien Parasites Reward Immunity for winning Team Winner Tyler & Blaze Spotlight Challenge Used a Real life parasite as inspiration for a alien bursting out of it's human Host Top Looks Stanley & David Tyler & Blaze Bottom Looks Maxim L & Ethan Kevin & Sam Winner Tyler Eliminated Maxim L Episode 6 Who You gotta Call Focus Challenge Create a whimsical Comedy Ghost Inspired by Character stereotypes Top Looks Blaze Sam Mags Bottom Looks Kevin Shark David Winner Mags Eliminated Shark Episode 7 The Gauntlet ll Reward night on the town and no participation In Next Stage Stage 1 Create a Classic antihero with the head of the monster or villain they slay Top Looks Tyler Ethan Stage 2 Create a Spirit that Inbodies Light and Darkness Top looks Mags Blaze Stage 3 Create Three horrific Characters based on Gothic Buildings Top Looks Sam Kevin Bottom Looks David Stanley Winner Kevin Eliminated Stanley Episode 8 Mirror Mirror Spotlight Challenge Create a evil sorceress Hideous True Self Top Looks Tyler Mags Bottom Looks David Blaze Winner Tyler Eliminated David Episode 9 Wish Granted Foundation Challenge Create a amazon warrior based on the model's wardrobe Winner Mags Spotlight Challenge Use a oil lamp as inspiration For a Genie Top Looks Blaze Tyler Bottom Looks Kevin Ethan Winner Tyler Eliminated Kevin Episode 10 Bone have a teeth Focus Challenge Select a unique pair of animal jaws for a flesh eating ogre Top Looks Tyler Mags Bottom Looks Blaze Sam Winner Tyler Saved Blaze Episode 11 The Art of Warcraft Foundation Challenge Create a Fallen angel based on feathers Winner Mags Spotlight Challenge Create a movie version of a race from the Warcraft universe Top Looks Tyler Sam Blaze Winner Sam Eliminated Ethan Note If you get the human race you can make it into a human Hybrid Episode 12 Beast Intelligence Spotlight Challenge Take a creature from skull island and turn it into a intelligent being Winner Sam Note after the show Mckenzie had selected a Fourth finalist saying for the first time in face off history all four semi finalists are going to the finale Episode 13 Hell Hole Part 1 Finale Challenge Work with a new coming horror director for a Short film version of Jason Blum's Hell hole by creating Three characters that include a demon a ghost and a possessed victim Episode 14 Hell Hole Winner Tyler Special Face off Horror Nights Plot Mckenzie goes behind the scenes at halloween horror nights in LA To show horror movie fans behind the scenes looks Monster designs and more along with the Judges recreating unused concepts to show to face off fans. Special Face Off Interviews Plot Mckenzie and the judges visit the season 10.5 contestants homes to show them their recent projects and works by interviewing them and their family about their inspiractions childhood and experiences with makeup.Category:Unofficial Seasons